In the design and manufacture of cross-country skis, there are many factors which need to be considered. First and foremost, the binding must be light in weight, because every bit of added weight means added work for the skier on a long cross-country tour. At the same time, the binding must be simple and rugged, because it is subjected to considerable stress and to operation in extremely adverse weather conditions. Complex mechanisms tend to break down under such conditions of use, particularly when the skier is tried and inattentive. Despite these requirements, it is necessary that the binding be inexpensive to manufacture, not only because of the difficulties of marketing and expensive binding, but also because even a high quality binding is in competition with bindings whose manufacturers are not particularly concerned with quality. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a ski binding for use with a cross-country ski which is extremely rugged in construction, so that is will not deteriorate when used under adverse weather conditions.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a cross-country ski binding having a simple structure which is not easily rendered useless, even by a careless skier.
A further object of the instant invention is the provision of a ski binding which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a cross-country ski binding having integral boot pins that do not become loose when subjected to abuse or to corrosion due to chemicals.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a cross-country ski binding having a clamping bail which cannot become detached from the main plate by accident, but only when a deliberate operation is performed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a ski binding for use with cross-country skis, wherein the elements associated with the main plate do not leave a space for the accumulation of snow and ice between the plate and the surface of the ski or between the plate and the undersurface of the skier's boot.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.